theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
The 13 Legions of The Order
Originally, The Order of Endymion was a society composed of about 200 warriors. Following the first great conflict with against The Fallen however, the surviving Endymion recognized the terrible power their foes possessed and that they would become unstoppable given an ample amount of time to adjust to their bodies. The remaining 12 Endymion then formed 12 Legions of The Order, traveling about the stars to search for souls that shined just as brightly as theirs. Over seven billion years have passed since that event. The Order of Endymion today consists of 13 Legions with a total of 14,234,523 inducted members from across the universe, each hailing from the various sentient species that populate it. Of those 14 million warriors, 90% are on-duty Overseers, with the remaining 10% still in their induction phase and/or off-duty. Although the number of current Endymion are staggering when compared to the first original members of the Order, they are still infinitesimally small when compared the the vastness of the world under their protection. Despite the 12 million currently deployed to keep order in the universe, there has been estimated to be about only 1 Endymion Overseer for every two galaxies. Nonetheless Overseers are highly trained to deal with their responsibilities, and the employed might of an entire legion working in unison is enough to overwhelm even the most powerful galactic empires with ease. Organization Each legion is divided up into detatchments, which are further divided into squads, which are then further divided into Overseer teams. Most Legions have about 6 to 7 different detatchments, each with their own Fortress-Craft and a fleet if necessary. The only exception is the Zwei XIII Legion, which possesses 15 detachments in order to fulfill its multi-purpose role. 'Unit Classes and Specialists' Within each legion are two classes of units, Overseers and Neophytes. Overseers are veterans of the Endymion who have passed all the training requirements of The Sanctuary and are allowed to police the universe and interact with the trillions of sentient civilizations. Neophytes are Endymion trainees who either have not completed their combat training, or have yet to finish their diplomatic studies regarding the sentient civilizations. Legions do not ever deploy neophytes who have not completed their combat training. Therefore, all neophytes on active duty within a legion are qualified as Overseers in their combat ability. Overseers and Neophytes then are divided into subclasses based upon skill and experience. Overseers and Neophytes are then further divided into specialists based upon their biology and ability. Although certain species are often tied to specific professions due to their biology, such members of the same species can easily be found across multiple professions in a legion. *'RazorEdge Unit:' RazorEdge Units form the bulk of the Endymion fighting force. They are mostly composed of Neophytes who have completed all the combat training techniques, but have yet to find their field of specialization. Many Overseers specialize as general-purpose units, being masters of flexibility and able to respond aptly in any situation. Many commanding units are often RazorEdges. *'Vanguard' Unit: Vanguard Units form the front of any fighting force in The Order of Endymion's 13 legions. Highly mobile and perceptive combatants, Vanguard Units assess enemy positions and strengths while probing for potential weaknesses and whittling down their fighting strength. Vanguards have high requirements for close combat ability, as they are required to engage in close quarters in order gain better insight into the enemy fighting force. Vanguards often operate independently or in small, tight-knit teams, warranting the need for a high mastery of Waltzing. *'Volley Unit:' Volley Units rally behind the Vanguards, and are often mixed in with RazorEdges. These units supply overwhelming firepower in the form of multiple Caster Weapons to allow the Endymion forces to advance. As experienced as they are with ranged weaponry, Volley Units are heavily disciplined in close quarter combat as well. The Endymion equivalent of sharpshooters are also considered Volley Units, although they are a unique sub-class. *'Rapport Unit:' Translated into Universal Language as "One who embraces", Rapport Units are responsible for providing mental and spiritual stability among allied combatants and to maintain morale within the fighting force. **'Althean': 'Combat-field variants of Medicinists, the Althean class is named after the lost Legion-Master, Althea. Due to their incredible ability to manipulate existence and their near-infallible precision, Altheans are charged with performing in-field medical proceedures without any medical tools of any sort. Due to the lack of adequate medical equipment that is unfit for the battlefield, Altheans cannot reverse Fallen corruption, but they can slow or stop its progress long enough for Medicinists perform their work. Nonetheless, Altheans can do just about everything else. Whether it be reattaching lost limbs or stimulating the growth of lost organs, Altheans are trained to operate under the deafening screams and relentless physical and mental assaults of The Fallen and their minions. **'Navigator: 'Often seen as pilots of the powerful Fortress-Crafts of the Endymion fleets, Navigators are rarely present on the battlefield. However, the few that do appear on the battlefield are responsible for strengthening and maintaining the morale of the forces under their care. Chosen for their ability to quickly and easily attune their streams of existence to those of others, Navigators promote a mutual understanding between units fighting together in order to improve their performance. This eases any tensions between Endymion units and intensifies their strength of will, allowing them to fight together as a single cohesive body and strengthening their resolve in the face of overwhelming odds. When all else fails, Navigators can call upon the almighty power of the Fortress-Crafts to decimate their foes. Navigators are renowned for their iron will and unbreakable mentality, making them especiallly strong against the mental and spiritual corruptions of The Fallen Ones. Because of this and their abilities, whether inducing battle meditations among their allies or raining death from above aboard the massive Fortress-Crafts, Navigators have seen much more action on the battlefield since the war against The Fallen. Predictably. They also often make some of the best diplomatic Overseers. The Unit As each Endymion has already greatly mastered practically all forms of combat in existence, they are referred to simply a Unit. Units are all Endymion whom are currently battle-ready. Units can differ from Neophytes, as only Class-II Neophytes are eligible to become Units. Observers are always classified as Endymion Units lest they are recovering from sustained wounds or are on a leave of absence. 'Detachments While each legion were meant to function as a single massive unit, later Legion-Masters found that it became difficult to coordinate such a massive army alone as the size of The Order increased. In addition, the ever expanding universe became more and more difficult for just 13 legions to monitor simultaneously. Detachments still allign themselves to their legion. However, each detachment specializes in certain types of operations and operate as independent sub-legions. Its units patrol assigned sectors of the universe until called forth by their Legion-Master. While detachments are, in a sense, weaker than the whole of the legion by comparison, they are still formidible in their own right and are quite easily capable of extinguishing highly advanced civilizations if the need arises. Legions The Legions of The Order identify themselves under their Legion-Master's name. In the case of certain Legions, the Legion-Master's name is inherited from the original founding Endymion. The Endymion are as fiercely loyal to their legions as they are to The Order itself. The widespread corruption that has spread throughout the Endymion has only served to strengthen these bonds, and many Endymion have directly disobeyed orders from The Council itself in favor of the orders of their Legion-Masters. 'Bishop I Legion' Legion-Master: Bishop Easily considered the most highly disciplined Legion of the Endymion. The Overseers of the Bishop I Legion are known for their incredible skill and efficiency in their duties, whether it be in mediating conflicts between intergalactic civilizations, or eliminating the Shadows of The Fallen wherever they may rise. Their Legion-Master, Bishop, is the last of the original founders of the Endymion, the rest having disappeared ages ago. Being over six billion years old, he is a fountain of knowledge and experience that many of the Endymion have benefitted from. His presence alone commands respect and draws attention, the passing years having had no detrimental effects on his health. Even among the Legion-Masters, few dare to challenge his wisdom. 'Akatsuki II Legion' Legion-Master: Akatsuki II Originally created by the Endymion named Orpheus, the II Legion specialized in covert operations ranging from assassination to information gathering. The original Legion-Master, Orpheus, was said to have been one with the shadows themselves, divided from the physical world. This Legion was entirely wiped out by The Fallen One Ire during The First Contact Inccident. 'Ak'Mali III Legion' Legion-Master: Ak'Mali XXXV Founded by the Endymion Ak'Mali I, this Legion specialized in heavy support technology. Each new Legion-Master inherits the name Ak'Mali, with the current Legion-Master being Ak'Mali XXXV. This Legion is known to require Endymion to create two Caster Rifles, with their Overseers deployed to only the most heavy combat sectors of the Universe. The Legion has currently taken heavy casualties, but have continued to disperse themselves about the Universe aiding other Legions. 'Wiseman IV Legion' Founded by the Endymion Techmagnus, this legion is also known as the Technologist Legion. They are the only Endymion who have a majority of their Overseers working within the Sanctuary, often designing weapons or pursuing the knowledge of The Endless Library. That said, their combat skills should not be taken lightly. Due to their constant fighting against the Observers of The Sanctuary, their combat prowess has been said to rival even the Bishop I Legion itself. Their Legion-Master, Wiseman, is said to be able to tear the fabric of space and time itself with just his bare hands in addition to his prodiginous intelligence and ingenuity. They are currently under heavy siege from the forces of The Fallen One Lust, whom absorbed the Dragoon XII Legion and is currently assaulting The Sanctuary. Although taking heavy losses, the legion is making the divine abominations pay for each bit of ground they lose. 'Zephyr V Legion' '"The Lost" VI Legion' Much of the information and legacy of this legion has been lost when they were defeated by The Fallen Ones. However, the nameless members of this legion, along with their Legion-Master, were said to be renowned for their proficiency with the sword. The legion is credited with the creation of the Variable Blade, which has seen widespread use and recognition within The Order. This legion was devoured by Gluttony The Fallen One. Their Legion-Master alone remained, fighting the now-bloated Fallen and Its minions to the very end. While details of the battle are not known, The Raven VIII Legion reported arriving to witness the decimated remains of the Fallen One's forces in addition to a greatly fatigued Gluttony. The Legion-Master's noble sacrifice bought his companion time to evacuate what remained of the Lavaa'shnck civilization. 'Althea VII Legion' Members of this legion are known as the Angels of Life. This Legion is also one in which its Legion-Master inherits the name of its founder, Althea, who was known as the pioneer of modern Endymion medical technology. This Legion is the smallest of the 13 Endymion Legions, as those with the skill required for Apothecaries and Medicinists come only once every few millions years. Nonetheless, these individuals are highly skilled and respected for their work. There have been many Endymion units who have been brought back from the brink of death, against all odds, entirely due to the efforts of the units serving under this Legion. This Legion has seen the least amount of political corruption, partly due to its high requirements for induction that cannot be bought through any physical means. 'Raven VIII Legion' Legion-Master: Raven XII Known also as the Blackwings, this Legion possesses the single largest and finest fleet in the entire Order--second only to the now-destroyed Dragoon XII Legion in numbers and sheer firepower. It is often speculated that were this legion to go to war against the universe, the raw firepower of its ships could easily wipe a fourth of the universe from existence. The names of Legion-Masters are inherited from the previous generations, with the original founder being Raven I herself. The current Legion-Master, Raven XII is relatively young and new to his position. However, he has already proven himself on multiple occasions to be a calculating and capable captain. This Legion is credited numerous deep strikes into the controlled areas of The Fallen Ones, disrupting communication lines and diverting assaults from weakened positions in the Endymion territory. However, such successful operations have come at a price. Nearly 50% of the fleet has been lost, with casualties numbering in the hundred millions. In addition, the current Legion-Master has been categorized as missing after a confrontation with The Fallen One Greed while pursuing Gluttony. 'Akira IX Legion' 'Tal'akizora X Legion' 'Scycices XI Legion' 'Dragoon XII Legion' The Dragoon XII Legion comprises a massive fleet of Fortress-Craft that guard the passageway to The Sanctuary. Due to the distortion of time and space between dimensions of which not even the Endymion are immune to, many of their units do not show any noticable sign of aging. This Legion is known for having only two Legion-Masters in its entire lifespan. The founder, Dragunov, and the current Legion-Master, Dragoon. This legion was completely destroyed by Lust when it discovered the passageway to The Sanctuary. The Legion-Master, Dragoon, was corrupted and lay waste to the defenders of The Sanctuary until she was defeated and killed by Master Zwei of the XIII Legion. 'Zwei XIII Legion' Legion-Master: Zwei A newly formed legion, headed by Legion-Master Zwei, a student of Bishop. This Legion specializes in general combat, performing many duties ranging from medical aid to covert operations and Technologist Labs. As such it has the most number of detatchments and maintains its own Craft Den, Librarium, and Medical Garden. Currently, a detachment led by Legion-Master Zwei himself has been charged with locating The Divine One Acedia, who is believed to be the last uncorrupted Guardian from the beginning of time. It is said that It would turn the tide against The Fallen in the war that The Order is losing. Despite the fact that this may just be a rumor, Zwei set off immediately with a detatchment of 10000 Endymion in order to search for Acedia. Despite taking heavy losses and deep within hostile-controlled space, the remnants of the ragtag detachment soldier on. Steeled forth by their Legion-Master, they continue their search in hopes that The Divine One will be found and The Order can be saved. Category:The Endymion Category:Copyright